It's Never Too Late
by CeyeeByunee
Summary: Semuanya tidak ada kata terlambat. Chanbaek. BxB


_**It's Never Too Late**_

 _ **(OneShoot)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Lee Yoo Jin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Cintanya, Perhatiannya, Kasih Sayangnya, itu semua terlambat aku sadari.**_

 _ **Dia yang selalu ada, Dia yang selalu mengerti, dan Dia yang tak pernah lelah mencintaiku.**_

 _ **Lalu, apakah aku boleh membalas semuanya meskipun terlambat ?**_

" _ **Semuanya tidak ada kata terlambat Baekhyun-ah" –PCY**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **CeyeeByunee**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Entah kenapa Cinta yang setulus itu baru kusadari. Perhatiannya, kepeduliannya, kasih Sayangnya, seharusnya bisa kutangkap sejak awal. Namun sayang, aku terlalu mengabaikannya. Aku terlalu sibuk mencari Cinta yang lain, sedangkan sudah ada Cinta yang nyata didepanku. Aku selalu menganggap semua perlakuannya hanyalah sebatas seorang Sahabat.

Aku juga tak pernah bisa menangkap arti tatapan matanya, sentuhan lembutnya. Semua itu ia lakukan dengan Cinta, namun lagi – lagi aku sibuk dengan Cinta yang palsu. Aku selalu menerima Cinta yang ditawarkan oleh orang yang baru ku kenal. Dengan alasan aku ingin mencari yang pas denganku. Namun semuanya selalu berakhir dengan aku yang dicampakkan. Bukan, aku bukan orang gampangan. Namun aku terlalu bodoh untuk menilai mana Cinta yang Tulus dan mana Cinta yang berdasarkan Nafsu.

Aku akan mengadu apapun padanya tentang hubunganku. Bisa di bilang dialah tempatku berkeluh kesah. Entah itu kabar bahagia atau sedihpun dia akan selaku mendengarkanku. Pernah aku datang padanya saat kekasihku mencampakkanku. Dia mebuka tangannya menerima tangisanku. Dia akan selalu ada untukku disaat apapun. Bahunya tersedia untukku. Namun lagi – lagi aku hanya menganggapnya sahabat. Dia terlalu pintar menyembunyikan perasaannya padaku.

Sahabatku namanya adalah Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Namja yang benar – benar mencintaiku dengan tulus. Selalu memperlakukanku seperti benda yang berharga. Kita bersahabat sejak kecil karena rumah kita hanya terpisah 2 rumah saja. Entah sejak kapan ia jatuh Cinta padaku, yang pasti aku menyadarinya setelah kita menikah. Ya, kita berdua sudah menikah. Tapi pernikahan itu awalnya bukan berdasarkan Cinta ataupun dijodohkan, melainkan berdasarkan untuk menutupi sebuah aib.

"Baekhyun, dari mana saja kau ?" itu suara Appaku yang tengah terduduk disofa ruang tamu. Suaranya sangat menyeramkan. Aku menghampiri Appaku, namun sebelum aku terduduk disampingnya, Appaku sudah melemparkan secarik kertas kearah wajahku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan Baekhyun ?" suara Appaku kembali terdengar, namun kali ini sedikit dingin. Aku mengambil kertas yang tergelatk didepan kakiku lalu membacanya.

"D-dari mana Appa mendapatkan ini ?" tanyaku sedikit tergagap. Appaku tak menjawab, Appaku hanya memandangiku.

 **Plak**

Suara tamparan itu menggema diruang tamu. Aku hanya bisa melihat Eommaku menangis terisak dibelakang Appaku. Pipiku terasa sangat sakit. Ini kali pertama Appa menamparku.

"Siapa yang mengajarimu sperti itu Baekhyun ? Appa Eommamu tak seperti itu?!" kali ini Appa meneriakiku. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku ketakutan. Dari dulu Appaku tak pernah memarahiku seperti ini.

"Siapa yang melakukannya ?" teriak Appa lagi. Kali ini tepat didepanku. Aku hanya bisa menahan air mataku. Aku tak mungkin mengatakan sejujurnya karena situasinya belum tepat. Aku takut Appa tak mau menerimanya.

"Jawab Appa anak Sialan"

 **Plak**

Appa menamparku lagi. Ini sangat sakit sekali. Aku tak tahu jika Appa akan mengetahui ini lebih dulu. Sebenarnya aku sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mengatakannya pada Appa dan Eomma. Namun takdir berkata lain. Eommaku hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Tak berani menatapku sama sekali. Mungkin kedua Orang Tuaku kecewa padaku.

"Mi-mianhae Appa. Mianhaeyo" ucapku sambil bersujud dikaki Appaku. Aku sudah tak bisa menahan air mataku lagi.

"Siapa Namja itu Baekhyun-ah ?" kali ini Eomma yang bertanya. Ia menghampiriku yang tengah bersujud di kaki Appa. Matanya sudah sembab. Suaranya sangat parau. Aku menatap mata Eommaku sebentar. Hatiku sakit melihat Eommaku menangis seperti itu.

"Mi-mianhae Eomma, Mianhaeyo. Hiks" aku menangis sekencang kencangnya. Eomma memelukku erat.

"Bawa dia kehadapan Appa besok malam!" setelah itu Appaku berlalu menuju kamarnya. Eomma masih mendekapku. Kita sama sama menangis.

"Mianhae Eomma. Hiks. Mianhae telah mengecewakan kalian" Eommaku hanya mengangguk.

Didalam pernikahan kita, hanya Chanyeol yang memperlakukanku dengan baik. Bukan, maksutku bukan aku tak memperlakukannya dengan baik. Aku hanya berlaku seperti selayaknya orang berkeluarga. Aku masih sedikit tak bisa menerima pernikahan ini. Semuanya terlalu cepat. Disisi lain aku juga masih sangat mencintai kekasihku. Aku memang mempunyai kekasih sebelum menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Namanya Lee Yoo Jin. Dia berumur 2 tahun diatasku. Dia seorang pekerja pembuat seni Tatto. Aku dan Yoo Jin sudah berpacaran hampir 1 tahun lebih 3 bulan. Ini kali pertamaku menjalin hubungan sangat lama. Biasanya aku hanya akan bertahan pada bulan ke 5 atau 6. Namun kali ini aku bisa lebih lama.

Yoo Jin adalah orang yang hangat. Sikap dewasanya yang selalu bisa membuatku merasa berharga. Aku dan Yoo Jin bertemu pertama kali di sungai Han. Waktu itu aku tengah menikmati suasana sore sungai Han, tiba – tiba ada seekor anak anjing yang berlari kearahku sambil menggonggong. Tak lama si pemilik datang dan disitulah kami berkenalan. Aku sangat – sangat mencintai Yoo Jin.

"Jin Hyung, aku hamil"

Aku ingat saat itu aku memberi tahunya. Yoo Jin kaget dan tak mengatakan apapun. Aku memandanginya, menunggu jawaban darinya sambil memegang perutku yang sudah mulai mengeras namun masih belum terlihat. Waktu itu kandunganku berumur 9 minggu. Matanya melihat kearah perutku lalu kembali menatap kemataku.

"Tidak mungkin Baekhyun-ah. Tidak mungkin"

Yoo Jin mengelaknya. Dia berpikir Namja tak akan bisa hamil. Namun sayang, aku adalah Namja istimewa. Aku mengira Yoo Jin akan menerima kehadiran seseorang yang masih sekecil jagung ini diantara kita. Aku selalu membayangkan, suatu saat aku membangun sebuah rumah tangga bersama Yoo Jin lalu ada buah hati diantar kita.

"Gugurkan dia Baekhyun!"

Namun setelah mendengar kata – kata yang di ucapkan Yoo Jin saat itu, detik itu juga semua impianku hancur.

"Waeyo Hyung ? Apa kau tak menerima kehadirannya ?"

Setetes air mataku jatuh langsung membasahi pipi. Yoo Jin tak mengatakan apapun dan tak bergeming dari tempatnya. Aku berjalan mendekat kepadanya, namun Yoo Jin mengulurkan tangannya memberi tanda berhenti.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hyung. Orang Tuaku memintaku untuk membawa Appa dari anak ini kehadapannya Hyung. Hiks" ucapku sambil menahan tangis yang tak mau berhenti. Yoo Jin hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan tiba tiba Yoo Jin berlari keluar dari tempat kerjanya entah kemana meninggalkanku sendiri yang tengah menangis.

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchanayo ?" seseorang itu langsung masuk dan menghampirku yang sudah terduduk lemas dilantai. Seseorang itu adalah Chanyeol. Ya, aku meminta Chanyeol untuk mengantarku ke tempat kerja Yoo Jin. Aku masih menangis terisak sambil satu tanganku memegangi perut dan satunya menutup mulut untuk menahan tangisanku. Chanyeol memelukku, mengusap punggungku perlahan.

"Uljimma Baekhyun Uljimma"

Chanyeol menuntunku untuk berdiri lalu membawaku kedalam mobilnya. Tangisanku sudah mereda namun sesekali masih sesenggukan.

"Waeyo Baekhyun ? apa yang terjadi ?" Chanyeol bertanya padaku dari kursi kemudi. Aku hanya melarikan pandanganku keluar jendela menatap sebuah keluarga yang tengah berbahagia disebuah taman. Chanyeol memang sedang memarkirkan mobilnya disamping taman. Aku membayangkan jika suatu hari nanti akan seperti itu bersama Yoo Jin. Namun harapanku sirna setelah mendengar kalimat Yoo Jin beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa aku tak boleh berbahagia ?" ucapku dengan masih menatap keluar jendela. Chanyeol yang mendengarpun langsung mengalihkan pandanganya padaku.

"Semua orang berhak berbahagia Baekhyun-ah. Namun caranya berbeda"

Jawaban Chanyeol sungguh membuatku semakin ingin menangis. Jika memang semua berhak berbahagia, lantas kenapa Yoo Jin meninggalkanku ? Apa Yoo Jin tidak merasa bahagia bersamaku ? lalu selama ini apa ?

Air mataku kembali menetes. Hatiku semakin sakit jika mengingat semua kenangan bersama Yoo Jin. Pikiranku berkecamuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi. Lalu mataku melihat kearah perutku yang belum terlihat namun sudah terasa keras. Aku mengelusnya pelan. Aku terkadang masih tak percaya bahwa didalam sana ada sebuah janin yang akan terus tumbuh selama 7 bulan kedepan mengingat kandunganku kini masuk minggu ke 9.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa lebih baik aku menggugurkannya saja ?" tanyaku dan menatap pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mendengarpun langsung melebarkan matanya yang sudah sangat lebar. Chanyeol terdiam beberapa detik lalu berkedip.

"Ma-maksutmu apa Baek ?" Chanyeol bertanya sedikit gagap. Aku memakluminya, dia pasti terkejut dengan pertanyaanku tadi. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut lalu kembali menatap perutku yang tak lama lagi akan membuncit. Aku menghela nafasku panjang sedikit menyiapkan semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan Appa padaku.

"Antarkan aku pulang Chanyeol" ucapku lalu Chanyeol mengangguk dan melajukan mobilnya.

Seperti dugaanku, Appa akan mengamuk dan lagi aku mendapatkan tamparannya. Namun kali ini sedikit berbeda. Chanyeol ada disana, Chanyeol melihat semua perlakuan Appa padaku. Chanyeol pasti terkejut saat ini. Karena selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah melihat Appaku berlaku kasar seperti ini terhadapku. Dan Chanyeol mendengar semua ucapan Appaku.

"Gugurkan bayi itu atau angkat kaki dari rumah ini Baekhyun!"

Itu pilihan berat. Disisi lain aku tak mau menggugurkan Bayi ini dan disisi lain aku tak bisa meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku masih butuh Appa dan Eomma. Bayi ini, hanya dia yang aku miliki dari Yoo Jin. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya menangis.

"Oh!? Atau kau menikah saja dengan Chanyeol untuk menutupi Bayimu itu ?"

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dengan cepat pada Appaku yang tengah berdiri didepanku. Eomma dan Chanyeolpun menatap pada Appaku. Aku tahu pasti Chanyeol terkejut dengan ucapan Appaku sedangkan Chanyeolpun tak tahu apa masalah yang sebenarnya, yang Chanyeol tangkap hanya Bayi, tanggung jawab dan menikah.

"Tak bisa Appa. Aku tak mencintai Chanyeol. Dan Bayi ini, Hiks. Bayi ini Bayi Yoo Jin Appa, bukan Bayi Chanyeol. Dan aku mencintai Yoo Jin Hyung. Hiks"

"Lalu kau bisa apa Baekhyun ? Lelaki yang kau cintai tak bertanggung jawab! Apa kau mau jadi bahan omongan orang bahwa kau hamil diluar nikah ? mau ditaruh mana muka Appa dan Eommamu Haaaah?!"

Teriakkan Appaku sangat membuat hatiku sakit. Apa sebegitu pentingkah omongan orang di mata Appa ? kenapa Appa tak memikirkan perasaanku ? Aku juga punya Hak untuk memilih. Ini hidupku, aku akan memilihnya sendiri.

Aku menggeleng kuat menolak saran Appa. Aku yakin Chanyeolpun tak akan mau menerima saran ini. Aku juga yakin Chanyeol Normal. Namja mana yang mau menerima seseorang yang sudah hamil dengan orang lain ? jelas tak akan ada yang mau.

"Kau tak tahu jalan keluarnya kan Baekhyun ?" Appa kembali bertanya padaku dan aku memang tak punya solusi. Sebenarnya aku ingin mencari Yoo Jin, namun ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi. Seakan akan dia hilang bak ditelan bumi.

"Kasih kesempatan 3 hari Appa. Aku akan mencari Yoo Jin Hyung dan memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab" ucapku memohon pada Appa. Lalu Appa hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Geurrae. 3 hari, hanya 3 hari. Kau harus membawanya kesini. Jika tak bisa, pilih salah satu dari saran Appa yang tadi. Arrachi ?" dan akupun mengangguk. Aku percaya Yoo Jin pasti akan bertanggung jawab. Lalu Appa meninggalkanku yang masih menangis. Eommaku ? Eeommaku hanya bisa menangis dikursi dengan Chanyeol.

Aku sangat optimis akan menemukan Yoo Jin dan akan membawanya kehadapan Appa. Chanyeol selalu membantuku, ia bersedia mengantarkanku kemana saja.

"Kita kerumahnya dulu Chan" Chanyeol mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya menuju rumah Yoo Jin. Kurang leih 20 menit, kita sampai didepan rumah yang cukup sederhana. Aku segera turun lalu menuju gerbang rumah bercat abu itu.

"Yoo Jin Hyung, apa kau ada didalam ?" aku berteriak ketika tahu bahwa gerbangnya dikunci. Aku merogoh saku celanaku dan mengambil ponselku. Segera aku mencari kontak Yoo Jin dan menghubunginya namun sama, ponselnya tak dapat dihubungi sejak kemarin.

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol yang menungguku disamping mobilnya. Chanyeolpun menghampiriku.

"Apa dia tak ada ?" aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Chanyeol mengelus pundakku lembut dan memberiku senyuman.

"Jangan bersedih Kita pasti bisa menemukan Yoo Jin Baek" uvapnya sambil tersenyum. Itulah Chanyeol. Orang yang tak pernah lelah menenangkanku. Orang yang tek pernah lelah menyemangatiku. Orang yang selalu memberiku kekuatan.

Akupun hanya mengangguk dan kembali meyakinkan hatiku bahwa aku bisa menemukan Yoo Jin.

Mulai dari tempat nongkrongnya, cafe favoritenya, rumah temannya, sampai tempat awal kita bertemu sudah aku datangi. Namun nihil aku sama sekali tak menemukannya. Yoo Jin hilang bak di telan bumi. Dan tempat itupun kembali aku datangi selama 3 hari dan tidak ada hasil sama sekali.

Aku menangis ketika hari terakhir mencarinya. Aku putus asa. Aku sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana. Sedangkan aku tak bisa memilih salah satu dari saran Appa.

"Aku harus bagaimana Chanyeol ? Aku harus berkata pada Appa. Hiks" aku menangis dipelukan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa pelukan Chanyeol selalu membawa ketenangan.

"Kau harus memilih salah satu Baekhyun. Hanya itu yang bisa kau lakukan" aku semakin menangis ketika mendengar jawaban Chanyeol yang memang ada benarnya.

"Tapi aku tak bisa memilihnya Chanyeol. Aku menyayangi bayi ini. Dan...dan aku tak bisa meninggalkan mereka. Aku masih membutuhkan Appa dan Eomma Chanyeol. Hiks" Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengelus punggungku lembut.

Aku ingat sangat ingat Chanyeol selalu mengelus punggungku jika aku sedang menangis dan entah kenapa elusan tangan Chanyeol seperti menyalurkan energi untuk hatiku. Aku selalu tenang ketika tangan besarnya membelai punggungku.

"Apa aku boleh membantumu Baek ?"

Aku sangat senang saat itu ketika mendengarkan ucapan Chanyeol. Tanpa meminta ijinpun aku akan senang hati menerima bantuannya.

"Aku bersedia menikahimu Baek"

Seketika aku menatap matanya. Menelisik kedalam matanya, seolah bertanya.

"Andwae Chanyeol. Itu bukan jalan keluar. Kau Normal dan...dan aku sudah hamil Chanyeol" ucapku sedikit gugup. Aku takut jika aku menerima bantuan Chanyeo nanti ia akan menyesal.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun. Aku ingin melindungimu dan bayi ini" Chanyeol mengusapnya. Chanyeol mengusap perutku dengam sangat lembut. Aku membeku ketika mendengar penuturannya. Aku tak menyangka selama ini orang yang kujadikan melepas keluh kesahku adalah orang yang mencintaiku dalam diam.

"Kau tak perlu bertanggung jawab Chanyeol. Dia bukan anakmu. Aku tak mau membebanimu juga"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan heum ?"

Pertanyaannya berhasil membuatku berfikir seribu kali. Bagaimanapun aku tak akan pernah bisa memilih salah satu dari saran Appa.

"Aku akan menjaganya sepeti anakku sendiri Baek. Aku juga akan menjagamu" wajahnya benar benar meyakinkanku. Tak sedikitpun ada aura jahat atau apa. Matanya benar benar mengatakan ketulusan. Aku masih terdiam memikirkan untk menerima bantuan Chanyeol atau tidak.

"Mianhae Chanyeol. Aku...aku tak bisa. Aku masih mencintai Yoo Jin. Hatiku hanya ada dia Chanyeol. Aku takut kau kecew-"

"Sssttt...Aku tak akan pernah kecewa kalau itu bersamamu Baek"

Chanyeol benar – benar meyakinkanku, namun tetap aku tak bisa. Aku tak bisa membohongi hatiku. Dan sekali lagi aku meminta maaf pada Chanyeol. Untuk urusan Appa, biarkan Appa yang memutuskan aku pasrah.

Chanyeol mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Aku yang melarangnya untuk masuk karena aku takut Chanyeol akan melihat kemarahan Appaku lagi.

Dan benar dugaanku. Appa kembali marah. Kembali memberiku pilihan itu dan tetap aku tak bisa memilihnya.

"Kalau begitu mau tidak mau kau harus menikah dengan Chanyeol. Hanya dia yang bisa menolong kita" ucap Appaku final. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dariku Appaku menelfon Appa dan Eomma Chanyeol beserta Chanyeol untuk kerumah.

Appaku bercerita semua kejadiannya. Appa dan Eomma Chanyeol sangat terkejut dengan keadaanku. Eomma Chanyeol menghampiriku lalu memelukku erat. Entah maksutnya apa aku tak tahu.

"Bagaimana Chanyeol apa kau bersedia ?" tanya Appa Chanyeol pada Chanyeol. Chanyeolpun dengan tegas menganggukan kepalanya. Dan setelah itu dua minggu kemudian aku menikah dengan Chanyeol.

Dibulan pertama pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol, aku benar benar bersikap seperti Baekhyun yang dulu. Baekhyun sahabat Chanyeol.

Aku tak memperlakukannya layaknya suami. Aku tak pernah menyiapkan baju kerja untuknya. Tak pernah menyiapkan sarapan untuknya dan tak pernah menyuci baju kotornya. Dan Chanyeol tak pernah marah. Chanyeol tak protes. Ia malah memperlakukanku special. Setiap pagi dia akan menyiapkan sebuah makanan dimeja makan untukku meskipun itu terkadang berakhir ditempat sampah. Bukan makanannya tak enak, hanya saja nafsu makanku memburuk. Perutku susah untuk diajak kompromi.

"Kenapa tak dimakan lagi Baek ? Apa kau mau Bayimu tak berkembang dengan baik ?" Chanyeol selalu akan memperingatiku soal perkembangan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku. Chanyeol benar sangat memperhatikan Bayiku. Bahkan Chanyeol rela melakukan apapun asal aku mau memakan sesuap nasi.

Dibulan pertama pernikahan aku masih memikirkan Yoo Jin meskipun sudah ada Chanyeol yang mrmberiku kehidupan yang sangat layak. Chanyeol tak hanya membantuku untuk menutupi aib keluargaku, melainkan dia benar – benar menyelamatkan hidupku. Bayangan Yoo Jin tak pernah hilang dari benakku. Sentuhannya benar benar masih seperti nyata. Tak ada hari yang ku lewatkan tanpa memikirkan Yoo Jin. Sedangkan disisiku saat ini ada Chanyeol.

Memang aku dan Chanyeol sudah menikah. Namun kita tidur terpisah. Aku dikamar dan Chanyeol akan tidur disofa ruang tengah.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu tanpa persetujuanmu Baek. Aku akan tidur diluar bila perlu"

Chanyeol mengucapkan itu tepat acara resepsi yang digelar tertutup itu selesai. Ya, setelah aku mengucap janji suci dengannya, Chanyeol langsung membawaku untuk tinggal di apartmennya. Apartemen itu tak seberapa besar namun pas untuk berkeluarga.

Bulan kedua, ketiga dan keempat, aku masih tetap memperlakukan Chanyeol sama tak ada perubahan. Malah hubungan kita benar benar terlihat semakin jauh. Lebih tepatnya aku yang menjauh. Aku berusaha membuat Chanyeol lelah padaku. Agar ia menyerah dan menceraikanku, namun aku salah. Chanyeol adalah orang yang benar – benar mencintaiku. Segala cara akan ia lakukan agar aku memandangnya. Namun sayang, aku tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Yoo Jin tak pernah akan tergeser, ia yang selalu menjadi penghuni utama ruangan dihatiku.

'"Baekhyun-ah, bolehkan aku memegangnya ?"

Itu permintaan yang sangat tak penting untukku. Kenapa harus meminta ijin kalau hanya memegang ?

Tangan besarnya mengusap perutku pelan. Dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada perutku yang sudah mulai terlihat membesar.

"Hei Jagoan. Apa kau sehat disana ? Jangan menjadi anak yang nakal ne, jangan sakiti Appamu. Oke?"

Kata – kata itu yang sebenarnya ingin aku dengarkan dari mulut Yoo Jin. Namun itu semua hanya harapan. Chanyeol akan mengatakan itu setiap akan tidur. Chanyeol akan mengantarku ketempat tidur, menyelimutiku dan mengucapkan kalimat itu setelahnya Chanyeol akan pergi keluar untuk tidur disofa.

Apa aku terlalu jahat padanya ? Tentu tidak. Aku memang tak mencintainya. Ia hanya menolongku. Jadi aku tak perlu repot – repot berperan menjadi suaminya. Perlakuanku pada Chanyeol tak pernah diketahui oleh orang tuaku dan mertuaku. Jika kita sedang mengunjungi mereka, Chanyeol akan mengubah ceritanya menjadi seolah aku adalah suami idaman yang baik dan tak ada duanya di dunia.

"Baekhyun selalu menyiapkan sarapan dan seragam untukku kekantor Eomma. Dia sangat perhatian padaku"

Senyumnya tak akan pernah luntur saat menceritakannya pada orang tua kami. Ia akan berperan menjadi orang yang terlihat paling bahagia didunia.

Di trimester awal kehamilanku, aku tak mempunyai masalah apapun. Mungkin hanya nafsu makan yang tak teratur. Namun pagi ini tak seperti biasanya. Isi didalam perutku bergejolak ingin keluar. Dan begitu seterusnya sampai kandunganku hampir menginjak 7 bulan. Dan Chanyeol akan menjadi orang yang siaga untukku. Chanyeol akan selalu berada disampingku ketika aku memuntahkan semua isi dari dalam perutku di closet.

"Ayo kita periksa kedokter Baek. Kandunganmu sudah mulai membesar. Setidaknya mengetahui kelamin si Baby tak burukkan?" bujuk Chanyeol agar aku mau dibawa kerumah sakit. Karena sejak hasil tes kehamilanku keluar untuk pertama kalinya, sampai sekarang aku belum pernah kembali kerumah sakit untuk periksa. Karena aku masih benar benar ingin bahwa yang melakukan semuanya adalah Yoo Jin bukan Chanyeol.

Sepulangnya dari rumah sakit, sikap Chanyeol semakin protektif. Aku tak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang berat. Padahal dari awal pernikahan aku tak pernah melakukan hal yang berat. Namun Chanyeol dengan segala kepanikannya, akhirnya melarangku untuk melakukan apapun.

Kandunganku sudah menginjak bulan ke 9. Itu tandanya sebentar lagi Bayi yang berada didalam perutku ini akan keluar. Perlengkapan Bayipun sudah tersusun rapi disamping tempat tidurku beserta segala pernak perniknya. Semua itu Chanyeol yang membelinya. Dari mulai tempat tidur, baju, popok dan segala perlengkapannya adalah pilihan Chanyeol. Aku tak pernah ikut memilih semua itu. Karena yang aku mau hingga saat ini adalah kehadiran Yoo Jin.

Namun melihat perjuangan Chanyeol yang begitu sabar aku menjadi sedikit iba. Pagi ia akan berangkat bekerja, pulang selalu diatas jam 8, setelahnya ia akan membersihkan rumah lalu ketika jam tidur sudah datang, ia akan selalu menuntunku kekamar untuk tidur. Ia pasti sangat lelah.

Ketika aku memikirkann Chanyeol, perutku tiba – tiba menjadi sangat kencang dan sakit. Aku berteriak kesakitan dan Chanyeol dengan muka bantalnya sudah menghampiriku.

"S-ssaakiitt C-chanyeollhh"

Dengan sigap Chanyeol mengangkatku bridal style menuju mobilnya. Aku pikir aku akan melahirkan mengingat kandungaku sudah 9 bulan.

Chanyeol dengan sekuat tenaganya membawaku kerumah sakit. Ini jam 11 malam, beruntung jalanan lumayan sepi jadi Chanyeol sedikit bisa lebih ngebut menuju rumah sakit.

Saat sampai rumah sakit, aku langsung mendapatkan penanganan. Badanku lemas. Aku sudah tak bisa apa apa lagi. Namun Chanyeol disampingku menguatkanku dengan semua kalimatnya. Chanyeol tak berhenti mencium punggung tangaku sambil ikut berjalan kearah ruang IGD. Wajahnya sangat cemas aku melihatnya sangat jelas meskipun mataku sudah tak sanggup untuk terbuka.

"Aku mohon bertahanlah Sayang bertahanlah untuk Jagoan"

Kalimat itu yang terakhir kudengar sebelum padanganku menggelap. Namun tak lama aku kembali membuka mataku, dan kini aku sudah berada diruang operasi.

"Aku mohon berjuanglah Sayang. Aku ada disini. Aku mohon berjuanglah untuk Jagoan"

Suara itu lagi menguatkanku. Kalimat itu tepat terdengar disamping telingaku. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan benar itu adalah Chanyeol. Dia menemani proses persalinanku. Tangannya tak melepas tanganku sama sekali. Mencium jemariku lembut sambil mengucapkan segala kata – kata yang membuat hatiku menghangat.

Tak lama suara tangisan bayi terdengar. Chanyeol menoleh pada suara tangisan bayi itu sebentar lalu menatapku lagi.

"Jagoan Kita telah lahir Sayang. Jagoan Kita selamat"

Matanya mengeluarkan air mata. Hidungnya merah. Nafasnya tersendat. Tangannya bergetar. Apakah Chanyeol benar – benar menanti kelahiran Bayinya ? Apa Chanyeol sebahagia itu ?

Aku membawa tanganku pada wajahnya sedikit mengusap lelehan airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Untuk kali pertama aku memegang pipinya setelah kita menikah.

"Chanyeol-ah"

Chanyeol menatapku sambil mengusap kepalaku perlahan menantikan kalimat yang akan ku ucapkan.

"Geommapta~"

Ucapku lirih lalu pandanganku menggelap. Namun aku masih bisa mendengar suara Chanyeol. Chanyeol menangis meraung memanggil namaku. Aku sangat ingin membuka mataku tapi sangat sulit entah kenapa.

Entah sudah berapa lama aku tertidur. Yang aku ingat, Chanyeol selalu berada disampingku menjagaku. Dan selalu menucapkan kata – kata agar aku cepat sadar. Memang aku tertidur namun telingaku benar masih bisa mendengar apapun. Hingga suatu hari aku bisa membuka mataku. Sesuatu yang kulihat adalah Chanyeol yang tertidur disofa dengan seorang bayi dipelukannya yang aku yakini itu adalah jagoanku.

Aku memandanginya dari tempatku berbaring. Menunggu mereka membuka mata dan menghampiriku. Tak lama bayi itu menggeliat dalam pelukan Chanyeol lalu menangis dan berhasil membangunkan Chanyeol dari tidurnya.

Aku benar – benar melihat bagaimana Chanyeol menggendong bayi itu dan memberinya susu fomula dan kembali menidurkannya dalam gendongannya. Lalu tak sengaja matanya bertemu denganku. Dengan cepat Chanyeol menghampiriku. Meletakan Jagoan dalam box bayi yang terdapat disampingku.

"H-hey Sayang. Kau sudah bangun ? Oh Tuhan terima kasih" ia menciumi tanganku yang terbebas dari selang infus. Aku tersenyum dan hatiku ikut menghangat. Dengan cepat Chanyeol memanggil dokter memberitahu bahwa aku telah bangun dari tidur panjangku.

Aku mungkin tidur terlalu lama, hingga aku hampir tak mengenali apartemen Chanyeol. Hampir 2 bulan aku tertidur namun selama aku tertidur aku selalu mendengar suara Chanyeol setiap saat. Semua ucapannya membuatku ingin bangun dan memeluknya. Dan kini aku sudah kembali sehat.

Aku memasuki Apartemen itu dan memperhatikannya. Tak ada yang berubah, semuanya sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya. Namun sedikit berbeda dengan kamarku karena box bayi yang dulu tak berisi, kini sudah ditempati oleh Jagoanku itu.

"Apa kau suka dengan tema yang ku pilih untuk Jagoan Baek ?"

Aku hanya mengangguk karena pilihan Chanyeol tak buruk. Chanyeol meletakkan Bayi itu dalam boxnya dan menenangkannya sebentar.

"Apa kau belum memberi nama untuknya Chan ?"

"Aku takut kau marah jika aku memberi nama dengan nama keinginanku Baek"

"Dia juga Jagoanmu Chanyeol. Kau berhak memberi nama untuknya"

Entah kenapa aku ingin sekali Chanyeol yang memberi nama pada si Jagoan. Chanyeol membawaku pada sisian tempat tidur. Memandangi wajahku penuh kelembutan.

"Apakah boleh aku menyematkan marga Park pada namanya ?"

Akupun mengangguk karena bagaimanapun Chanyeol adalah Ayah sahnya dimata Negara.

"Park Chanhyun"

Aku menoleh pada Chanyeol ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan sebuah nama. Park Chanhyun. Nama yang bagus.

Aku berjalan kearah Jagoanku yang sedang tertidur pulas. Menrai jemarinya yang masih menggenggam lucu.

"Hay Park Chanhyun. Ini Appa. Maaf meninggalkanmu terlalu lama"

Aku mencium kening Chanhyun lalu mengamati wajahnya. Parasnya tak membawa paras Yoo Jin sama sekali. Hanya alis tebalnya yang dibawa selebihnya lebih mirip padaku.

Aku kembali menuju Chanyeol yang masih terduduk ditepi tempat tidur. Menggenggam jemarinya dan mengusapnya.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah untuk semuanya. Maafkan semua perlakuanku selam-"

"Sssttt... Tak apa Baekhyun aku paham denganmu"

Sikapnya sama, Chanyeol takkan pernah berubah. Cintanya, perhatiannya, kasih Sayangnya semakin hari semakin bertambah.

Kenapa aku sampai terlambat menyadari itu semua ? Apakah aku terlalu menutup hatiku untuk Chanyeol ? Chanyeol benar begitu mencintaiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana ia mengatasi hatinya yang patah ketika mendengarku menangis karena Namja lain. Dan bagaimana ia mengatasi perasaannya ketika tahu aku hamil dengan Yoo Jin ? Jujur aku yakin Chanyeol sangat sakit hatinya saat itu, belum lagi perlakuanku padanya dari awal pernikahan sampai sebelum melahirkan Chanhyun.

Cintanya, perhatiannya Kasih Sayangnya kenapa semuanya telat kusadari ?

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau masih mencintaiku ?"

Entah bodoh atau apa aku malah menanyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah sangat jelas dan bisa ku jawab sendiri.

"Hatiku takkan pernah berubah Baekhyun"

"Setelah apa yang kulakukan padamu ?"

"Ne, aku tetap mencintaimu seperti dulu dan mungkin kini sudah bertambah semakin besar"

Senyuman itu membuat hatiku menghangat sekaligus sakit. Bagaimana bisa ia masih tersenyum seperti itu ? Sedangkan aku selalu menyakiti hatinya bertubi tubi ?

"Apakah aku boleh membalas semuanya meskipun terlambat Chanyeol-ah ?"

"Semuanya tidak ada kata terlambat Baekhyun-ah"

Hatinya benar – benar seperti Malaikat. Mungkin kini aku benar – benar jatuh Cinta padanya. Senyumnya sekali lagi membuatku lemah. Segera aku memeluknya dan mencium pipinya untuk pertama kali.

"Gomawo Chanyeol-ah Gomawo"

Aku tak berhenti mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Karena tanpanya aku tak tahu aku akan menjadi apa.

Semuanya tidak ada kata terlambat jika kita ingin merubahnya. _It's Never Too Late._ Semua orang berhak bahagia, namun dengan cara berbeda. Dan kini bahagiaku adalah dicintai seseorang seperti Chanyeol.

 _Gomawo Chanyeol-ah. Saranghae_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

 **Hay Pinkeu datang membawa cerita Baru.**

 **Ini OneShoot yaa gak ada sequel dan lainnya.**

 **Ide ini muncul ketika ku bangun tidur. Hahaha**

 **Dan jadilah iniii. Drama banget yaaaa pasti pasaran ini crita mahh haha**

 **Tapi ini murni tulisanku sendiri tanpa mencontoh siapapun meskipun mungkin inti crita ini sudah pernah ada yang menggunakan.**

 **Anywey selamat membaca semoga suka yaaaa.**

 **Typos berkeliaran karena males edit.**

 **Jangan lupa Reviewe juceyoooo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Salam Chanbaek is REAL.**


End file.
